1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand trolley with a load tray co-working with wheel sets, particularly to one able to make the wheel sets concurrently folded or unfolded together with the load tray pulled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional hand trolley is shaped inflexible, with a rather big size making it inconvenient for being stowed up or carried about.